


In the dark

by thinias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Escape, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Introspection, Loneliness, Missing Scene, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinias/pseuds/thinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam falls to the ground near Dean, into convulsions after scratching the wall that Death has put between him and his memories. Death had told him explicitly not to scratch the wall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a missing scene at the end of episode 6.13
> 
> English is not my first language, this story was written first in italian, so if I made mistakes, just let me know.
> 
> Potete trovare la versione italiana della fanfic [qui](http://thinias.livejournal.com/5615.html)

A huge explosion, a flash of light and then the dark. Only a heavy dark and a place without sound to sink, feeling the echo of a pain, it isn’t true pain, it is more likely a memory of a sensation, which is also lost into the dark.  
Suddenly a desperate voice, he feels that it’s calling for him. He wants to reach for it, feels like he should do it, but he fails to orient himself in the dark. He can't figure out where that call comes from, but he clearly feels his despair. 

He feels lost, that scream, that voice screaming his name ... but is this his name?  
He thinks it is, but he's not sure.  
It feels familiar, but he doesn't remember, he can't remember from how long no one has pronounced it.  
It seems so long ago, yet time seems to stand still, static, motionless.  
How long has he been there?  
He doesn't know.  
The sensations are strange, it's like floating nowhere, everything is lost in the dark. 

His head seems light, but actually all of his physical feeling is strange. He lets himself go and, even if he knows that he is not moving, it seems to him to float in a deeper darkness, darker, more muffled.  
Again that voice that keeps on calling him, that keeps on screaming in despair.  
And what if doesn’t care about it?  
In the end it’s not bad, he doesn’t feel pain, he doesn’t feel tired, he doesn’t feel anything. 

It can’t be so bad continuing to fluctuate forever, the darkness wraps him, and welcomes him by enclosing him into a hug.  
He doesn’t know why, but he feels that if he is going to come out from this darkness it will not be good, he will feel pain and despair again. After all he doesn’t think it’s worth it. 

Again, the voice that calls him.  
He can't pretend that nothing has happened, the desperation oozes from every syllable.  
He would not want to listen to it, he would like to forget about it and continue to be lulled by the darkness.  
Something is changing, he perceives it.  
Everything is falling down quickly, he feels himself being pulled down or so it seems.  
The force that pulls him, is sinking his bony fingers into his arm and ispulling; He tries to escape, but it seems that it’s impossible to resist. 

Now he is not so sure anymore that is good to stay there.  
He feels the fear growing, he tries to break free, to resist from what is dragging him down, but it is too strong. He can't resist.  
That scream again. His name.

_**SAM...**_

Now he knows. He knows who he is.  
Now he knows that he must follow that voice, that the voice will bring him to safety.  
The darkness closes even more around him, as if it's trying to hold him. That force that pulls him down again.

_**SAM...**_

The voice that 's calling him becomes frantic, urgent.  
Like a light in the darkness, like a hand held out to him, he follows her, he grabs her and he knows that it will take him to safety.  
It’s a tough fight.  
The dark and the power that is contained in it, the entity that wants to take him is strong.  
The fight is unequal, he doesn’t know if he can do it.

_**SAM... SAMMY...**_

He feels grabbed by that voice.  
Two strong hands take him and drag him up.  
The entity that was trying to pull him down loses more and more contact on him.  
He clings to the arms that are pulling him up, like a drowning man who has found salvation.

_**Sam...**_

The voice becomes sweet, he can almost feel the power that comes from it.  
He grabs it.  
It is his anchor of salvation, now he knows that.  
No, he has always knew.  
The darkness around him becomes less dark, shades of even more light grey surround him.  
He feels safe, now he knows that the direction is the right one. The voice is leading him, it’s holding him in his embrace.

_**Sammy...**_

He left himself being carried away and the more he is dragged up, the more he feels physical pain, but that's okay.  
The pain is in his head, now he knows.  
Now he remembers.  
Shades of green.  
A green that he knows well. That reassures him.  
He knows that it will protect him from everything and everyone, or at least it will try.  
He knows he will be safe.

_**Sammy...**_

He opens his eyes and reflects himself in that green.  
He can see the moment when, in the green of his brother's eyes, despair turns to relief and is quickly replaced by concern.  
“Sammy, are you with me?” 

The pain in his head is strong. He is even dizzy.  
But he clenches his teeth.  
He is on the floor and now he tries to get up on his elbows.  
“I’m fine Dean…” he tries to calm down his shaking voice  
“I thought I’d lost you again Sam.”  
“I was lost, but now I have found my way back.”


End file.
